


Escape

by mermaidsahoy



Series: Blue and Red Lights [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Continuation, F/M, cliff-hanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidsahoy/pseuds/mermaidsahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I plan on there being one more chapter after this. Thank you, everyone!!! I can't believe the response that silly little one-shot got so long ago, turning into a mini-series. You guys rock!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on there being one more chapter after this. Thank you, everyone!!! I can't believe the response that silly little one-shot got so long ago, turning into a mini-series. You guys rock!

They stayed in Sandor’s apartment all the next day, quietly mourning their brother’s death and making plans. Arya wanted revenge on the Lannisters more than ever, but she agreed that they couldn’t do anything rash. “Once we get back home, we can reveal to the world what they have done,” Sansa told her as they sat curled up on the couch. “Once our story is out, not even Tywin will be able to stop the investigation.” She wanted justice as well, justice for Robb and for her father, but she was more patient. They had to be safe first.

Sandor had gone out for a bit to get food and prepare their escape, he said. They would be leaving that night, under cover of darkness, and he knew of a place to bring them that was out of reach of the Lannisters, at least for now. Once there, he assured them that they could get a plane to go North. Sansa wondered if he would go with them all the way to Winterfell. She certainly hoped so.

Even though she had known him for only a few days, she felt instantly protected and comforted by his presence, and her feelings for him had grown deeper. In spite of the complicated circumstances, Sansa longed to know him more, and for him to stay with her.

Sandor returned in the afternoon with some supplies and told them their escape plan was set. Sansa asked him if they were driving somewhere. “Only at first, for a short ways.” While Sansa sorted out the food he had bought, Sandor walked to a wooden cabinet and unlocked it. Inside were numerous handguns and ammo.

“Whoa,” Arya breathed, moving closer. “You have so many.” Sandor was filling a black bag with the guns and boxes of bullets. “I like to be prepared. You never know who will come around one day.” His eyes briefly met Sansa’s before turning back to his task. Two of the handguns and a rifle he set aside, and when the bag was full, he sat on the couch to load his weapons of choice. Arya sat nearby, watching curiously.

Sansa knew that Sandor was bringing all of the guns to keep them safe, but looking at them made her stomach churn, for all she could remember was Joffrey’s cruel laugh as he pulled the trigger of a shiny black gun…she shook her head and sighed heavily. _Don’t think about that now._

Late that night, they stole out of Sandor’s apartment and piled everything into his car. Driving quietly and carefully, Sandor drove them down to the docks, near the place where he and Sansa had gone on their date. Not a sound was heard save for the gentle lapping of the water against the moored boats, anchored and tied to the wooden posts.

“Keep quiet now, and follow me,” Sandor rasped in a harsh whisper before Sansa could question why they were here. Shouldering their bags, the two girls followed Sandor from the car. He carried one of the guns in his hands, the other strapped to a holster at his hip, and the rifle slung across his back.

“What if he’s selling us out to the Lannisters?” Arya whispered frantically. Sansa shook her head, glaring at her sister. “No! He wouldn’t do that.” Arya glared back and stuck her tongue out. “Quiet,” Sandor snapped. He led them down some stone steps and across one of the wooden docks, towards a boat with a built-in cabin. There was a man sitting on a stool where the rope was tied. He stood when he saw them approach.

“Took you long enough,” came a familiar drawl. Sansa started in surprise. “Bronn?” she whispered in disbelief. “Hello, beautiful,” Bronn said with a wink. “Shut it,” Sandor said, glancing around. “No one has been by?” “Nope, the coast is clear. Looks like fog, too.” He gestured towards the black expanse of open water.

“Good.” Sandor turned towards them. “Get in the boat.” Arya stubbornly refused any help and hopped in, but Sansa took Sandor’s offered hand and gingerly stepped into the boat. Sandor climbed in after and started preparing the engine. “There’s extra tanks of gas,” Bronn whispered. Sandor nodded. “Thanks. I owe you one.” Bronn chuckled and rubbed his chin. “Nice. I’ll be sure to remember that should I get caught by the Lannisters.” Sansa jumped and stared at him. “How do you know…?” “Long story, not enough time,” Sandor interrupted abruptly, ushering her away.

Sansa and Arya put their things into the small cabin, then Sansa crept back up to where Sandor was seated at the wheel. The engine roared to life and he began to move them away from the dock. “Bon voyage,” Bronn called, before the night swallowed his dim figure.

“It’s best if you and your sister stay below for now,” Sandor rasped quietly, his eyes searching the darkness in front of them. “But where are we going?” Sansa whispered. “Going by boat is not a form of transportation the Lannisters will be expecting you to try,” he rasped. “We will reach a dock in another part of California, and go from there. By the time they realize you’re no longer in San Fransisco, we will be half-way to the North.”

Sansa nodded slowly, digesting the information. “Is this your boat?” “No.” She raised an eyebrow quizzically. He glanced at her. “I didn’t steal it, if that’s what you’re thinking. Someone lent it to me.” Satisfied with his answer, Sansa decided to re-join her sister below in the cabin, but not before she placed a kiss on Sandor’s cheek.

* * *

 

Several hours later, Sansa awoke when she heard the motor cut off. She and Arya had curled up on the small bed in the cabin, and they had both fallen asleep soon after their escape. Yawning, Sansa nudged Arya over and climbed out of the bed, heading for the tiny bathroom. Once she freshened up, she stole up onto the deck.

Sandor was still at the wheel, his gun in one hand as he stared straight ahead. There was still a good amount of fog, moving slowly over the water and obscuring much of their pathway. Mixed with the early morning light, the fog gave off an eerie feeling. Sansa shivered and moved next to Sandor. “Everything alright?” she asked softly, touching his elbow. His arm immediately wrapped around her and he pulled her closer. “No complaints here,” he rasped, nuzzling her hair. “We are just going to drift here for a bit.” Sighing, Sansa leaned into his touch, deciding that now would be a good time to voice her desire for him to stay with her once they reached the North.

“Sandor…I…” The sound of another engine suddenly cut through her sentence, and the faint silhouette of a boat came into view, steering closer towards them. “Who’s that?” Sansa whispered, clutching Sandor’s arm. He still held his gun. “Nothing to worry about, little bird.” To her surprise, he began moving their boat towards the other one.

The boats pulled up next to each other and Sansa, alarmed and confused, peered at the opposite driver. “Wow,” came a voice. “Even at 6 in the morning, you’re beautiful. Sandor, you are one lucky dog.” “Bronn??!!” Sansa gasped, the situation becoming increasingly less comprehensible to her. “But, but why are you -” Her voice caught in her throat when she saw another familiar figure join Bronn on the deck, a figure she had never expected see again.

“Miss Stark,” called Tyrion Lannister by way of greeting. Ice seemed to have frozen in Sansa’s veins as she stared at the dwarf, horrified.

“I told you!” Arya screamed. She was standing at the door of the cabin, her hair wild from sleep and flames dancing in her dark eyes. She pointed at Sandor. “He betrayed us! He gave us up to the Lannisters!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *puts hands up* Don't hate me...


End file.
